Virtue meets virtue
by mamakashi
Summary: What are you, a virgin? [AoKaga]


A/N: Written for Tsubasa(namekko) for the Kurobasu Tumblr SS event.

.o.

It's a familiar scene—Kagami caught firmly beneath Aomine. One couldn't have known how fiercely he fought just moments prior from the from the way he lied there, limp and compliant, neck stretched and bared for Aomine to claim. There was no wasted opportunity as Aomine ravaged him with teeth and tongue, a little bit wet and a little bit sloppy, but Kagami has no basis for comparison, and so it's completely daunting when he interprets Aomine's enthusiasm as experience.

As Aomine shifts and comes back up to kiss him on the mouth, Kagami freezes when he feels what clearly must be Aomine's erection pressing into his hip. Was he supposed to _acknowledge _it? One didn't generally make their arousal known unless if something was to be expected, right? And just what _did _Aomine expect?

The quivering hand teasing along the waistband of his shorts was enough of an indication.

"S-Slow down you idiot!" Kagami barks, grabbing Aomine by the wrist to still his hand. Aomine regards him with cat-like eyes, narrowed in amusement.

"What are you, _a virgin_?" There's a bit of snark in the way the question is posed, and Kagami's initial impulse is to retort _like hell I am_! but he quickly realizes that that's a complete lie and reddens with embarrassment.

"So what if I am?" He growls, eyes shying away. Dammit, the asshole was probably going to make a huge deal out of it now. Kagami braces himself to be laughed at, for a slew of unwelcome comments, but none follow.

"Wait, really?"

Kagami glances up to catch an uncharacteristically unsure expression on the idiot's face. It's soft and foreign compared to the haughty, self-assured look that Aomine typically wears. To be honest, it weirded Kagami out quite a bit, especially how Aomine's big, stupid face was inching closer by the second in scrutiny.

"_What_?" Kagami snaps after a moment of standstill. "Got a problem with it?" He's all gruff and temper but for some reason Aomine takes it as an invitation to dip down and kiss him with a sudden breathless laugh.

"Me too." He says, and it was Kagami's turn to look incredulous.

"No freakin' way," he blurts out, rising on propped elbows as Aomine slightly rolls off to the side.

"What, do I look like some kind of man-whore to you? A proper little cockslut? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He's wearing a gross, dirty grin, and Kagami gives him a look that conveys every level of his disgust and a surmounting desire to sock the man in the stomach.

"_Aho_mine, don't be vile." Kagami scolds. "Just seemed like you knew what you were doing with how fast you were moving and all."

Aomine offers a roll of eyes. "Yea, 'cause _one_, I really wanted to get into your pants, and _two_, since I thought you weren't a virgin, I didn't want to keep you waiting, cause, y'know, you being from America and all."

"You obviously have the wrong idea. We're not a country of sex-obsessed deviants." Kagami scoffs, prodding Aomine in the forehead.

"Didn't say you were. You said it yourself." Aomine was quick to retaliate, wiggling fingers into Kagami's side where he knew the redhead was ticklish. Torn between roaring with fury and laughing, Kagami squirms violently and shoves Aomine completely off, rolling onto him, finding his wrists to pin them down.

The air between them is suddenly quiet, as Kagami gazes down at the dark-skinned male pensively. For a guy so crude, it's almost strange when Kagami notices the regal cut his cheekbones, the thin, straight the line of his nose, and the subtle slant of those dark eyes that gave them a sort of elegance. When Aomine opened that mouth of his however, face scrunched in some perverse expression or another, it was difficult to see past the asshole.

"I, uh," Kagami starts, meaningful words on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey," Aomine says at the same time.

"You first." Kagami prompts, brow furrowing a bit.

"One of these days…" Aomine begins, eyes slightly widened in wonderment. "You should put on a collar for me."

"….What?"

"You could be my sex-kitten." Aomine flashes white teeth as he laughs wickedly, thoroughly entertained by the idea, and Kagami questions how he's managed to fall for such an idiot.


End file.
